


Let Me Be Your Last First Kiss

by louisniall, nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Groping, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Too Hot (Game), Top Harry, Virgin Louis, Wall Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are roped into a game of "Too Hot"... needless to say, one of them loses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Last First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER**
> 
> all of the above mentioned "relationships" are just KISSING, except for pixie/nick , zayn/liam (only mentioned) , and harry/louis :)
> 
> part seven of monthshots woooo!
> 
> this is a sort of prompt "fill" for my lovely ellie ([lovedyoufirst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedyoufirst/pseuds/lovedyoufirst) on ao3 or [@zouishockey](https://twitter.com/zouishockey) on twitter) of [this](https://24.media.tumblr.com/6b401780065b7a27686c2dbaf22fb8b0/tumblr_n61vltTjgj1sn3qwuo1_500.jpg) prompt thing
> 
> song title is from "last first kiss" by one direction

It all starts at a stupid high school party.

Louis doesn’t _want_ to go, but Zayn wants the weed and Niall wants the booze, so his two best friends forcedly get him out of bed and dress him up to look at least a _little_ presentable to a crowd of sexually active, substance abusing teenagers.

He’s not that reluctant to go, really. He just didn’t want to get out of the comfort of his bed to spend his time with people he doesn’t know or care about. He doesn’t want to smoke weed or inject heroin or snort cocaine or do whatever drugs they have there. He once went on an LSD trip with Zayn and, _never again_ , is his answer towards drugs now. He doesn’t necessarily want to drink either, in favour of his sanity and nice-smelling breath for the rest of tomorrow, but when he’s offered some fruity drink by a girl with big tits and a little waist, well, he doesn’t object.

He somehow gets mixed back into the crowd that Zayn and Niall are in and recognises the boy Zayn is grinding on as Liam Payne. They have calc together fifth period. He’s a nice kid but kind of reminds Louis of a puppy.

There’s shouting in his ear and he turns to where the noise is coming from to see Niall pointing his thumb at a group of nine other people standing by an open door to a bedroom, waving Niall over frantically. Louis scrunches up his eyebrows in confusion. He can’t exactly hear Niall, but he doesn’t mistake the words that seemingly leave his lips.

_spin the bottle_

Louis’ eyes widen and, reluctantly, he nods. He hasn’t kissed anyone in ages. In about eighteen years.

His eighteenth birthday was three weeks ago, mind you.

He follows Niall through the crowd and his ears might be bleeding from the silence present in the room they’re locked in. He scans the crowd before him.

There’s six boys and six girls. He knows some of the boys — of course there’s him and Niall, and then there’s Josh, Nick, Ed and one he’s never seen before with green eyes and a literal _mop_ of brown hair on his head.

He knows all of the girls — one of them is Perrie, Zayn’s ex, the other is Danielle, _Liam’s_ ex, and then there’s Sophia, who pines after Liam, Eleanor, who lusted after Louis from year three all the way up to present day, and a girl he knows as Stoner Pixie. He makes a mental note to avoid kissing Stoner Pixie and Eleanor.

“Right,” says Niall, sitting down on the plush carpet of the bed room. The others follow in suit, forming a circle of twelve bodies. “Does everyone know each other?”

Stoner Pixie scoffs. “Does it matter? I mean, we’ll all be hooking up at the end of the night anyway and it’ll be over with, yeah?”

“Don’t you want someone’s name to moan?” Nick asks, letting out an ‘ _oof!_ ’ when mop-head-green-eyes elbows him in the gut.

“So, names,” Niall says, eyeing Stoner Pixie suspiciously. “I’m Niall.”

Mop-head-green-eyes lets out a deep voiced, “Hello, Niall,” mocking anything any of them know about an AA meeting. They all laugh.

“You next, curlo,” Nick says, elbowing mop-head-green-eyes back.

He clears his throat and bows forward, “I’m Harry Styles.”

“Name of a rockstar, really,” Ed says. “Ed.” _Too cool to be stuck in this shit hole._

“Perrie.” _A bitchy ex._

“Eleanor.” _Stalker_.

“Pixie.” _Stoner._

“Danielle.” _Another bitchy ex._

“Sophia,” as she says it she throws Danielle a look of daggers.

“Nick.” _Hipster_.

“Josh,” Josh says, and then they’re all staring at Louis. He definitely doesn’t miss how intently Harry is staring at him.

He clears his throat. “Louis,” he says.

“Hi Louis,” Harry says, even though no one had done it for anyone else. Niall snickers.

“Louis’ a rookie,” he says, throwing an arm around him. “ _Never_ been kissed.”

A laugh is passed around the group and Louis feels himself blush and look down. “I can fix that,” Eleanor says, and Louis truthfully wants to shoot himself. _Anyone but El_ , he thinks. _Harry would be fine_.

They all watch as Niall downs the rest of the beer in his hand and throws it into the middle of the circle. “Who wants to spin first?”

Harry immediately raises his hand. Niall shoots Louis a grin and he throws a glare back. Niall raises his hands in mock surrender.

"Can boys kiss boys and can girls kiss girls?" Eleanor asks. Nick snickers next to her and she delivers an elbow into his gut.

Niall nods with a smile. “Course it is! Anyone you got in mind?”

“I’d like to see curly and virgin kiss, really,” Stoner Pixie says. Louis is incredibly aware that the whole circle is watching him as he blushes and he hears Harry laugh.

“I’ll just spin then,” Harry says. He reaches to the middle and twists the bottle, letting it go and watching it spin until the open end lands on… Danielle.

Louis watches Harry get on his hands and knees and lean over to her. He places a chaste but relatively sweet kiss on her lips and Nick lets out an “awwwwww”.

“Oh fuck off, Grimmy,” Danielle says. “My turn.”

She spins it and it lands on Stoner Pixie, and Louis would’ve been turned on but he was more focused on Harry biting his lip.

Stoner Pixie’s bottle lands on Nick, Nick’s lands on Josh, Josh’s lands on Niall, and Niall’s lands on Harry again. Louis is vaguely aware that the whole circle is once again looking at him.

Harry leans forward and spins the bottle. Louis watches as it slows down dangerously close to him. He prays that it does — and doesn’t — land on him.

It settles just in between him and Niall. He lets out a breath of relief and Niall elbows him. “You know you wanna.”

Louis shrugs. He does wanna. A lot.

Harry gets a re-spin and this time it slows down closer to Danielle, who’s a full seven people away the way it’s spinning and —

It lands on him.

The whole circle erupts into giggles and ‘oooo’s and ‘ohhhhh shit!’s. His eyes meet Harry’s and he mouths a, “Sorry,” to him. Harry smiles and rolls his eyes.

“C’mon Tommo! Have at it! He’s had eyes for ya the whole night,” Niall says. The others agree and Louis gets on his hands and knees the same time Harry does.

They’re face to face now, and Louis’ heart is beating so loud he’s sure everyone can hear it. “Hi,” Harry says quietly, so only they can here. Louis grimaces. “It’s not that bad, I promise.”

Louis nods and before he know’s it Harry pretty pink lips are against his and might linger a second longer than all the other kisses that had been given already, but, no one has to know. Harry sits back with a smile and Louis does too, touching his fingertips to his lips as Niall claps him on the back.

It’s Louis’ turn to spin now. He puts the bottle between his fingertips and pushes and watches it spin endlessly. It spins past Eleanor terrifyingly slow and —

It lands on Harry again. A wolf-whistle leaves someones mouth, but he’s not sure whose. His eyes meet Harry’s again and this time Louis leans across the circle and plants a kiss right on his mouth, and stays there _definitely_ longer than he should. When he pulls back Harry doesn’t look disgusted or horrified, just — exasperated. He’s blushing and biting his lip to hold back a smile and Louis loves it.

He kind of zones out for the rest of the game as it’s his last turn. Harry kisses Stoner, Stoner kisses Eleanor, Eleanor kisses Josh, Josh kisses Danielle, Danielle kisses Ed, Ed kisses Sophia, Sophia kisses Perrie, Perrie kisses Niall… Eventually one of them gets horny (Nick) and declares, “We should play ‘Too Hot’.”

“What’s that?” Niall asks.

“It’s where two people have to kiss and _only_ kiss, like, no touching or anything, for as long as possible. And if person A touches person B, then person B can do whatever he or she wants to person A. Sexual or not,” he explains. There’s a mumble of interest and Louis just sits there in horror. “I’ll go first. Gimme a person.”

“Pixie,” Ed says.

“I’m gay, you _arse_ ,” Nick says, rolling his eyes.

“What’s your point? You don’t have to fuck her. You could, like, slap her if you want,” Niall says. Nick shrugs. He moves to the center of the circle and wiggles his eyebrows as Stoner Pixie moves into the center as well.

Louis has never seen something as strange as Stoner Pixie and Nick Grimshaw kissing. It’s quite bloody disgusting. And it goes on for twenty minutes.

By the time Stoner Pixie’s hand twitches and grabs Nick’s crotch, Niall’s come back with several more beers for everyone three or four times and they’re all slightly tipsy. They both pull back, flushed and panting, and Nick starts giggling — _actually_ giggling. “There’s a 95% chance I’d consider myself bisexual now.”

Stoner Pixie rolls her eyes and tugs him up by the arms and into the closet and, well, that’s it for them.

Louis desperately tries to ignore the terrible noises of Nick’s moans as they float out of the closet, but the whole group decides to listen until he’s seemingly finished off and they burst out of the closet heads first. “Have fun?” Ed asks. Stoner Pixie’s got a bit of cum on her cheek and Nick looks like he just rolled out of bed.

“Fuck you _all_ ,” he says. He sits back down and doesn’t meet eyes with anyone but Harry, who smirks at him and pushes his shoulder. “You too, Styles.”

“So who’s next?” Niall asks. No one raises their hand. “Don’t make me pick, I swear to god, I’ll make your life _miserable_.”

Harry reluctantly raises his hand and meets Louis’ eyes for a brief second with the corners of his mouth quirked up in a smile. And then —

“You and Louis, Harry,” Niall says. A murmur of agreement is passed around the circle and Louis would be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified.

“What qualifies as touching?” Harry asks as he moves into the middle of the circle.

Louis tells his legs to move but they don’t. He’s fuckin _terrified_. He’s never been _close_ to having sex, let alone making out with another person. He’s the worlds biggest virgin, really. One way or another he’ll probably end up having to give Harry head or something, and he’s got no fucking clue how to. And if Harry wants more — that’s the thing. If Louis loses, he _has_ to listen. If Harry wants to fuck him into next week, he has to. He knows how badly that’ll hurt, if Harry’s massive hair is any indication for the parts below his belt.

“Like, neck, hair, face, thighs, torso, dick, feet. Everything,” Niall says. “Except lips.”

Louis doesn’t notice Harry is waiting for him until Niall snaps his fingers in front of his face. “Lou? You okay there buddy?”

Louis shakes himself out of his worries and nods. “Yeah, fine.” He finally scoots himself into the center and sits on his knees across from Harry, who’s sitting cross-legged but the same height as Louis on his knees.

( _Twat_ )

“Ready?” Harry asks, bring his face closer to Louis’. He gulps audibly and nods and Harry slots their lips together.

At first it isn’t that bad, their lips slowly begin moving together without any progression. He can hear tiny noises of pleasure leaving Harry’s lips as it becomes a bit more heated. Harry parts his lips against Louis’, and — for fuck’s sakes — Louis has _no_ idea how to kiss. Mind you, he’s watched enough porn in his life to _know_ how, but when he actually has to do it — well, he’s worried he’ll bite Harry’s tongue right off.

Harry’s tongue licks Louis’ closed lips and — what the heck — he opens them and lets Harry in. And then it’s like fucking World War III in his mouth, really. Harry’s fucking _tongue_ is licking everywhere — the insides of his cheeks, his teeth, and he’s pretty sure it hit his uvula, too, but he’d never admit that. Louis has no idea what to do with his tongue, honestly, so he just let’s Harry do whatever he wants with it — which happens to be sucking his tongue into his own mouth and now Louis’ tongue is it someone else’s fucking _mouth_ — someone he just _met_. He copies what Harry was doing, feeling around inside Harry’s mouth and it has to be the strangest thing he’s _ever_ done.

There’s suddenly two pairs of large hands on his arse and his body is being pushed towards Harry’s — and then he’s sitting in his lap, knees on either side of him.

“Is that considered touching?” Niall asks.

He assumes one of them answers and he doesn’t hear because no one makes a move to pull them apart and deem Louis the winner.

All of a sudden Harry’s tongue is pushing his out of his mouth — no, that’s not what’s happening — oh. Harry’s _fucking tongue_ is literally _fighting_ his — what do they say in those fan fiction things? _Fighting for dominance_? Yeah, that, as weird as it is, that’s what Harry’s doing.

He doesn’t fucking know how long it’s been but it can’t be considered touching if he just lifted his wrist and looked at his watch, right? He opens his eyes and — oh. Harry’s are open too. His pupils are blown wide and their lips are still moving together and it’s quite weird if you ask Louis.

And then he feels it.

He blinks a few times, checking his watch (it’s been nineteen minutes) and then going to close his eyes again. Having Harry looking into his eyes while their mouths are attached is a bit weird. Before he can close them though, Harry bites his lip, _hard_. Louis yelps into Harry’s mouth and his eyes shoot open again. He glares as well as he can without the aid of his mouth and Harry laughs into his and closes his own eyes, and Louis is left staring at pretty eyelashes that belong to Harry Styles.

Louis, in retaliation, bites Harry’s lip right back, and then — oh.

Harry’s hard under him.

Harry’s eyes shoot open — it’s clear he felt his cock twitch too. Louis begins laughing a little, and all of a sudden he wants to feel Harry inside of him. Inside his mouth, his arse, _everywhere_. He wants Harry’s big hands spreading apart his cheeks and his _delicious_ tongue on his hole and licking up his cock. Louis makes a decision.

His arms move from where they’re locked around Harry’s back, and, looking Harry right in the eyes, jabs the heels of both of his hands hard into Harry’s crotch. Harry lets out a filthy moan and Niall pulls them apart with a, “Tommo loses!”

They fall apart from each other panting heavily with swollen red lips. Louis checks his watch. They made it to twenty-three minutes. He looks over at Harry who’s staring at him hard, biting his lip and his fingers twitching in his lap.

“What’re you gonna do to the poor kid? He’s a virgin, you know,” Nick says, a devious smile on his face, as if he’s reading Harry’s mind.

“That’s — how the fuck did you know that?” Louis sputters, still at a loss for breath.

“There’s a really good chance that if you’ve never kissed anyone, you’ve never fucked anyone either,” Perrie says.

Oh. Well then.

“You should fuck him, Harry. He’ll be real tight,” Nick says, grinning. The others groan at him at the disgusting thought but Louis’ cock twitches in interest. He looks back to Harry who’s grinning. He nods towards the door behind Louis and Louis nods, accepting Harry’s hand that’s offered out to him and ignoring the cat calls they’re getting from the group as they walk back out into the party.

They must not have been in there very long because the party is the same size and Louis is pretty sure the same song is still playing as when they went into the room.

Harry drags him through the crowd by his hand and up a flight of stairs. They stop and check in every room to find that they’re all occupied — except the bathroom.

So Harry tugs them in there, slamming the door shut and pushing Louis up against it, attaching his lips to Louis’ neck. He’s always seen people moan when this happens, but he doesn’t know why. It kind of just tickles. In turn he laces his fingers into Harry’s moppy hair and tugs a little, pulling a moan out of Harry that vibrates against his neck. Harry pulls back and holds him an arms length away. “Tell me now if you want to do this. If you don’t we won’t. We can sit in here long enough to make it look like we’ve done something so the others don’t mock us, if you want.”

Louis shakes his head frantically. “No — shit, no. I want to, I promise I do. It’s just — I don’t know what to _do_ ,” he says, a blush creeping across his face.

“I can — I can do everything? If you want? Like, just — just strip off and sit on the counter or —” He pauses. “We can — we _should_ get in the shower. I don’t have lube with me and water’s the best we’ve got.”

Louis shrugs. He bends down and opens the bottom cabinet and out of sheer luck there’s a bottle of lube and an unopened box of condoms. He smirks and Harry’s jaw drops. “Were you _planning_ something, Styles?”

“No, I — shit I didn’t — I didn’t know — what the fuck?” Harry babbles, his eyes wide. He sits down on the toilet and runs his fingers through his hair. He looks up after a few seconds. “You really want to do this?”

Louis shrugs. “Yeah. I mean, I’d rather lose my virginity to you than to anyone else, really.” Did he really just say that?

Harry laughs. “Thanks. Good to know you fancy me as well. Makes this a whole lot easier.”

They stand in silence for a bit before Louis carefully lifts his shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor. He’s aware Harry is watching him as he unclips his watch and sets it on the counter, and then unbuttons his jeans and shucks them down and puts them with his shirt. He unties his Vans and puts his socks inside of them and he hears Harry let out a little snort of laughter. He’s left standing in his briefs, his cock his hard, and Harry is still fully clothed, sitting on the toilet. “You gonna join me?” Louis asks, walking past him with a condom and the bottle of lube in his hand. He places them both in the shower and starts it, running his hand under the water. He hears zippers being pulled and sneakers hitting the floor and then there’s a body plastered to his and lips pressed to his neck again. Louis unconsciously leans into it — he can feel Harry’s dick against his arse and it’s _really_ good.

"Take the briefs off," Harry mumbles into his neck. He deattaches his arms from around Louis' waist and steps into the shower ahead of him.

Louis briefly wonders _what the hell he's doing_ and then — fuck it. He pulls his breifs down and his cock springs free. Harry's watching him around the curtain and smiles. "You're incredibly disproportionate, Louis."

Louis rolls his eyes. He's about to say the same thing to the taller boy when he gets a glance of his dick and — Harry's going to fucking tear him apart with that thing. He's _definitely_ proportionate.

He steps into the shower and closes the curtain. He looks over at Harry who's hair is sopping wet and theres droplets of water clinging to his eyelashes and his pretty chest and — shit — his cock.

Louis blinks a few times before Harry surges forward and grabs his face and smushes their lips together in a kiss that should be revolting but actually makes his cock harder.

They kiss for a while until the hot spray on Louis' back becomes lukewarm. When they pull apart they're panting and Louis' eyes flicker to the bottle behind them. Harry turns.

"Can't just dive right in," he says, smirking. "Gotta prep."

He pushes Louis up against the shower wall and gets on his knees. Louis watches as he gives Louis' cock a few experimental tugs before taking him into his mouth.

It's the greatest fucking thing ever. Harry's gorgeous lips are stretched over his cock, his tongue is playing over his slit, and his teeth are lightly running along his length every time he bobs his head. Harry moans around him and Louis actually loses it — he comes into Harry's throat with his fingers tangled in Harry's hair. Harry pulls off with a smile.

"I'm — fuck, Harry — I'm _so_ sorry —" Harry catches his lips in a kiss and there's a bitter-sweet taste that's transferred past Harry's lips and — good lord. He tastes awful.

Harry pulls back, a smile still on his face. "No worries, really. I didn't expect you to last that long," as he's saying it he bends down and takes the bottle of lube in his hands.

On a whim, Louis blurts, "Can we six-nine?"

Harry stops bending, frozen in an awkward L shape. "In here?"

Louis bends over so he can look at Harry. "Yeah. It's big enough, right?" Harry nods.

"Yeah," he says, putting the lube back down. "Yeah, lay down."

"I think you'd crush me," Louis says. Harry freezes for a moment and then smiles and kisses Louis. As he watches Harry lay down on the floor his cock gets softer when he realises _shit I've never done this before._

Harry motions for him to crouch over him. "Come on darling, haven't got all night."

Louis does as he’s told and crouches over his chest, and he’s suddenly become very conscious that his arsehole is in Harry’s face. “Now, just, like, lay down. In whatever position is comfortable for you.” He lays down and then Harry’s hard, _beautiful_ cock is in his face. He literally has no idea what do until he feels Harry’s _perfect_ tongue take an experimental flick at his hole and he moans loud enough that the whole party probably heard it. Harry’s hips stutter up in agreement with the hot air blown on his cock.

Louis leans up as best he can and takes Harry’s cock in his hand and Harry moans behind him. “Like that, yeah. Just — stroke it like that,” Harry whines as Louis begins moving his hand up and down. He spit into his hand to reduce friction and then — fuck it.

He ducks his mouth right over Harry’s cock and takes a single lick at it’s tip. Harry shudders underneath him and bites Louis’ arse cheek. By now Harry has a full _massive_ finger inside of him, pumping in and out and occasionally hitting his prostate with sheer luck. Louis goes experimentally lower and Harry’s moaning frequency increases and Louis gives Harry’s cock a little squeeze at the base.

Louis would totally deep throat him if his own cock wasn’t hard and Harry didn’t have three fingers in him and he didn’t just want to ride the shit out of Harry.

“Harry,” Louis says, finally pulling off. “Fuck me.” Harry’s fingers remove themselves from Louis and Louis gets up, sitting on the tile floor.

“No, stand,” Harry says. He does as he’s told and Harry pushes him up against the wall and lifts him up, slotting his arms under Louis’ armpits. Louis has no idea when he rolled a condom on himself but Harry’s tip is now teasing Louis’ entrance and it actually feels quite good. “Ready?”

Louis nods and shuts his eyes tight as he feels the stretch. It’s incredibly painful and his arse feels on fire but Harry’s talking him through it and stroking his hair the whole time.

Harry finally stops moving and Louis opens one eye. “Why’d you stop?”

“I’m, uh — All the way in.”

Louis’ eyes shoot open and he glances down to where their bodies connected. He can only see the very end of the condom and Harry’s happy trail. He stays still for a few seconds and then nods. “Move.”

Harry looks at him with wide eyes. “As in like, go?”

“Pretty sure that’s what it means,” Louis says with a smile.

It’s slow at first, long, slow thrusts and Harry kisses him through the pain, and eventually Louis digs his nails into Harry’s shoulders in a plea for _faster harder_. Harry gladly obliges and slams into him, and Louis can feel it all over — the stretch in his bum, the building of heat in his abdomen, the dizziness from the overwhelming feeling of _admiration_ for this boy he just met.

Soon Harry’s slowing down and he lets Louis’ legs down after he pulls out and strips off the condom. “Gonna come,” he says.

Harry’s been so nice to him — didn’t make him do anything he didn’t want to, made him feel loved and cared for even though they’re at a high school party in someone’s shower. The least he could do is give him a little present.

Louis quickly gets to his knees and wraps his lips around Harry’s tip and Harry gasps, stroking himself faster and holding Louis’ hair as he comes into his mouth with a moan. Louis pulls back at the last spurts and lets them cover his face and Harry actually literally collapses onto the floor and kisses him hard.

Louis hadn’t realised it, but while Harry was coming in his mouth he’d come a second time. He didn’t even notice it.

Harry sits back and stares at Louis, with cum still on his face, and lets out a cackle. “What?”

“I feel like I just painted the Mona Lisa,” Harry says, wiping a bit off of Louis’ cheek and running his thumb under the water. “Should we clean up and head back to the game?”

“Yeah,” Louis says. He gets up and stands over Harry as he washes his face and pretends not to feel Harry’s fingers trace the curve of his arse.

As they’re drying off and dressing, Harry stares at Louis. “I know we, like, just met, and everything, but, like — d’you wanna, like, go to like a movie sometime?”

Louis almost drops his watch. _Did I just get asked out?_ “Yeah — Oh my god, yeah. That’d be sick.”

Harry smiles. “Awesome.”

They’re heading down the stairs when Harry talks again. “If we end up going back to playing the game, you don’t kiss anyone else, deal?”

Louis smiles and squeezes Harry’s wrist. “Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated !


End file.
